The Truth in the Blood
by DarkNightMistress
Summary: Season 6, Episode 8: What might have happened if Sookie had walked in on Bill and Eric's fight after Nora died.


This is an alternate beginning to Season 6, Episode 8, picking up during the fight between Eric and Bill, post Nora's death. Even if Nora had accepted her fate, I'm more than a little annoyed that Bill never told Sookie that Eric's sister was dying. Here's my take on what might have happened if things had gone down a little differently.

Warnings: A bit of language. Eric does have a melt down toward the end, so if you don't like the Viking when he's vulnerable best to move on.

Disclaimer: True Blood is not mine. Just borrowing the characters.

#####

**The Truth in the Blood**

"What the Hell is going on here?" Sookie's voice cut through the air like a whip. "Bill, put him down!"

Both vampires snapped their gaze to where she stood in the doorway, hands fisted at her sides, and Bill gave a slight tilt of his head. Eric flew through the air and landed on his back with a thud in the middle of the hard wood floor. He lay there as though the wind had been knocked out of him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Jesus…" Sookie crossed the room and dropped to her knees by the Viking's side. She took in Eric's appearance, the blood covering the front of his prison coveralls and the red smear of tears on his cheeks. His face was paler than normal and his cheeks looked gaunt, his eyes sunken and circled in darkness. "Eric, what happened?"

Eric gave a sharp bark of laughter that made Sookie look up at Bill in confusion. The newly minted god was staring back at her, his lips parted slightly and his eyes anguished, apparently at a loss of what to say.

"What happened, Sookie?" Eric said snidely. "What do you _think _happened? You took your precious time getting here and you're too late. My sister is dead." On the last words the mocking left his voice and anguish took its place.

Her jaw dropped open in shock. "Your sister," she murmured, looking back down at the blond vampire. "…Nora? How did she die?"

A look of devastation and anger warred on Eric's face and he suddenly swung himself up to a seated position, meeting Sookie's gaze dead on. "What do you mean, how did she die?" he snarled, and Sookie subconsciously jerked back from him. Eric Northman was dangerous on a good day, and right now he didn't look entirely sane.

Despite her fear, and her heart pounding in her chest so hard she was sure it was going to crack a rib, she couldn't help the pity she felt for him. "Eric…" she tried to reach out a soothing hand but he jumped up and took a step away from her.

Sookie climbed to her feet as well and looked from Eric's face, full of unbridled rage, to Bill who now would not meet her eyes, and back again. "I'm sorry about Nora, Eric," she said sincerely. "I really am."

"If that's true," he spat, "why the fuck did it take you so long to get here?"

"What are you talking about?" She was now utterly confused.

"Warlow's blood!" Eric practically yelled, gesturing wildly. "It was the one thing that could have saved her and you're too late!"

What in the… "Eric, calm down. You're not making sense. I'm not here with Warlow's blood. I came to tell Bill I made a deal with him…he'll help us get the other vampires out of the camp." She turned to Bill. "What is he talking about?"

"The scientists at the vampire camp infected Nora with a new disease," he said quietly, not looking at her. "Hep V. It's their latest weapon against us and she was the guinea pig. It killed her in a day."

Sookie's hand flew to her mouth. "Those fucking bastards," she gasped out. "Eric, I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

"Wait a minute…" Eric turned to look at Bill, comprehension dawning on his face and his eyes flashing with rage. He lowered his voice to a rough growl that was somehow even more frightening than when he was shouting. "You…didn't ask her to bring Warlow's blood…did you?"

Sookie looked at the dark-haired vampire. "Bill?"

"_Did you?_"

Bill finally lifted his eyes to meet Eric's. "It wouldn't have helped, Eric," he said quietly, his voice calm and even. "Nora knew that. She was ready to die, even if you weren't ready to let her go."

Eric's fangs sprang free. "You…don't…know that…" he began stalking toward Bill like a predator. "What would it have cost you, Bill?" he demanded, his shoulders hunched and his hands clenched into fists. "What would it have cost the all mighty Bill to ask his precious Sookie to help save my sister?"

Bill stood his ground, knowing full well Eric didn't stand a chance against him. Not anymore. "If my blood…Lilith's blood…didn't save her, than there is no way Warlow's would. He is Lilith's progeny. His blood would be weaker than mine."

"But its mixed with fairy blood," Eric stopped only inches from Bill, snarling in his face. "It could have made a difference. It _could _have saved her. If you had just…fucking…_asked!"_ He grabbed Bill by the shirt and shook him roughly.

"Eric, stop!" Sookie approached the two vampires and placed a hand gently on the Viking's arm. She looked at his face but he wouldn't tear his murderous gaze from Bill. She knew all too well how quickly Bill could kill Eric if he wanted to and there was no way she was going to let that happen. "This isn't going to change anything!"

"He let my sister die!" He gripped Bill's shirt tighter, lifting the shorter vampire onto his toes. Bill didn't move a muscle to stop him.

Sookie squeezed his arm. "Bill's not the reason your sister died," she said calmly. "The sadists at the vampire camp are. You know, the ones that have Pam? Jess and Tara? We have to get them out of there…that's the most important thing now."

"Sookie's right," Bill finally spoke. "We can keep them from Nora's fate."

Eric continued to glare at Bill for a moment, then suddenly snapped up his fangs and flung the other vampire away from him. He stood still for a moment, still contorted in rage, then clutched his hair in his blood-covered hands and threw his head back with a gut-wrenching roar that practically shook the walls of the room.

It made every hair on Sookie's body stand on end. She had never seen Eric this undone. Not even when Godric had killed himself. She watched as the Viking stumbled backwards until he reached the wall behind him. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his face buried in his bent knees and his hands still tearing at his hair.

Sookie looked at Bill. "Leave me alone with him," she said quietly. He took her by the arm. "We don't have time for this, Sookie. We need to get to the camp before things get worse."

"It's almost dawn, Bill. And as much as I'm scared for Tara, and Jess, and yes even Pam, there is no way we're going to get in and out before then sun comes up."

"That's why we need Warlow."

"And I promise you, he'll be there. But Eric is _not _going to be of any help in the state that he's in. Now please…just leave me with him for a while. He needs to cool off and he's not going to do that with you hovering."

Bill looked over at Eric where he sat slumped on the floor, and then back at Sookie with narrowed eyes. "Fine. But tomorrow night we go to the camp with or without him. We can't let this go on any longer."

Sookie let out a breath. "Thank you."

Bill gave a curt nod and walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

It was suddenly very quiet, and Sookie turned to look at the Viking, staring at him for a moment before her gaze was drawn to the bed. It was covered in blood and guts that would have made her stomach turn if she hadn't already been witness to so much death. She closed her eyes for a moment. That pool of blood had been Eric's sister not too long ago. And judging by how much blood covered him as well, she guessed that Nora had died in his arms.

She drew in a deep breath, let it out, and opened her eyes. She walked slowly and silently across the room to where Eric sat, then dropped down in front of him. She reached up and covered one of his hands with her own. He was grasping the long locks of his blond hair so tightly his knuckles were ghost white, and she could feel the slight tremble of his body beneath her touch.

"Eric," she murmured. She ran her hand gently down his forearm, having no idea what to say or how to soothe him. "I'm so sorry about Nora. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to help her."

There was a moment of silence, and then Eric's voice came muffled against his knees. "Not your fault."

She continued to stroke his arm. "It's not Bill's fault either."

Another pause. "I know…" He unclenched his fists and slowly raised his head. There was more blood on his face now, evidence of silently shed tears. He wiped the back of his hand across one of his cheeks and Sookie was reminded briefly of when he had lost his memory…when he had been crying over the maker he had lost but couldn't remember. "I know it's not Bill's fault," he said, meeting her gaze. His blood shot eyes made the irises appear an even more vivid shade of blue, if such a thing were possible. Sookie didn't think she had ever seen so much devastation on his face. He looked completely broken. "It's mine."

She furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?" she asked quietly. "None of this is your fault."

"Burrell infected Nora with Hep V because she was my sister…that's the only reason. He did it to get revenge."

"That does_ not _make it your fault."

"She died because she was my sister. And because I couldn't save her." He buried his face in his blood-stained hands. "I couldn't save her. I swore to her I would always protect her. I promised her she would live forever. I promised Godric I would never let anything happen to her. I failed. I failed them both."

"Eric…" Sookie covered his hands with her own. "You didn't fail Nora, or Godric either. They both loved you very much and would never blame you for what happened…I know that, and you should too."

After a moment of heavy silence he uncovered his face and stared down at his blood-covered hands. "I couldn't save her…" His gaze suddenly snapped up and he looked Sookie right in the eyes. "Sookie, I couldn't save her…" His voice was haunted.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned toward him, determined to make him listen to her. "It's not your fault, Eric."

"I couldn't save her…I should have been able to…I should have found a way…"

Her heart was completely shattering in her chest. "It's not your fault."

His expression melted into one of pure anguish and his eyes squeezed shut again. A sob wracked his body.

"Oh God…Eric…"

"I couldn't save her…"

She pulled him forwards gently and was surprised when he let himself fall against her, burying his face against her neck. She could feel the hot tears against her skin and wrapped her arms around him, a hand stroking his hair.

"I couldn't save her…"

"Shhh…it's not your fault, honey. It's not your fault…"

"I…I couldn't…Sookie…I couldn't…."

He gasped out her name and clutched her tightly to him like he was a drowning man and she was the only thing keeping him afloat. They were in a tangle of limbs on the floor, and Sookie began to rock gently, Eric submitting to the motion.

"Shhh…it's not your fault." She turned her face and kissed his hair. He let out another sob. Normally Sookie would have been wary with his fangs so close to her neck, but this was not the Eric Northman she had to fear. This was the part of him that he kept buried down deep inside…this was who she had seen the night that Godric died…in those days when he had lost the memories of everything that had made him a killer.

He was just a man now. A man who needed her, and dammit she was going to lend him her strength until he could stand on his own again. She would stay with him until he could repair the armor that made him ruthless; made him the cold and calculating vampire who wouldn't hesitate to tear apart anyone who threatened those that he loved.

And then...God help anyone who stood in the path of his vengeance.

End


End file.
